Genjo Sanzo
Sanzo Personal Information Age: 23 Birthday: November 29 Sign: Aquarius Blood type: B Height: 177 cm (5'10") Weight: 64 kg (141 lbs.) Hair: Blond Eyes: Violet Hobbies: Drinking beer, reading Newspapers, drinking tea, Smoking, Hitting Goku and Gojyo with his harisan. Dislikes: Rain. Just about anything he finds annoying. Cats. Goku and Goyjo fighting. Background ::::::::::"The rest is up to you...Priest Genjyo Sanzo." :::::::::::::::'-Koumyou talking to Kouryuu' When Sanzo was a child, his real parents abandoned him. He was placed in a basket and the basket was placed in a river. Before he could drown, he was saved by Koumyou Sanzo. Taking him to the temple that he resided, Koumyou named the boy Kouryuu, which means flow of the river. From that time on, he raised the boy like his own son, and Kouryuu came to love and respect Koumyou. When Ukoku Sanzo - the youngest Sanzo to ever achieve the rank of High Priest - visited Koumyo, the latter remarked that Ukoku and Kouryuu "look the same." For reasons still unknown at this point, Koumyou and Kouryuu's lives were put into danger. In an effort to save the boy, Koumyou protected Kouryuu and gave his life. Before Koumyou died, he named Kouryuu a Sanzo priest and gave him the name Genjo Sanzo. In the present, Sanzo wonders if maybe Ukoku had something to do with Koumyou's death, but nothing so far has been uncovered and Koumyou's death has never been fully explained. When Koumyou was murdered, the youkai that killed him stole one of the sutras, the seiten sutra. Not much is known about what Sanzo did after he achieved the rank of 31st of China, but when his master died, He searched Shangri-Li for his master's missing sutra. He carried with him the maten sutra. Sanzo eventually came to Chang'an, to ask the three aspects for information on the whereabouts of the Seiten sutra. Sanzo recieved orders to stay in Chang'an, despite wanting to look for the sutra, becuase his eyes were "dead", and he "wouldn't even recognize it". While in Chang'an, Sanzo, after having horrible nightmares from his past, met the head priest smoking at night. Sanzo - who did not approve of smoking at this time - talked with the older man; the head priest jokingly referred to him as a 'demon', stating that he came out in the moonlight and becuase of his gold hair. During the day, Sanzo stayed in the temple, shut away from others, and prayed. The other monks commented that he did not recite any sutras during this time. Still having nightmares, the head priest talks again with him, offering his box of cigarettes to the young Sanzo. He takes them, albeit grudingly. A few nights after that, the temple is attacked by men coming to take Sanzo's life. In order to protect Sanzo, the head priest Archbishop Jikaku,lies to the men and tells them that he is Genjyo Sanzo. Needless to say, the priest dies, smoking one of his cigarettes. His final words, almost an exact mirror of what Koumyou told him, enrage Sanzo. He attacks the men and spots a yokai among them. With his gun in the demon's mouth, he asks whether or not he knows where the missing sutra is. He kills the yokai when he can't answer, saying "I'll live enough...for ALL you bastards." After that night, he assumes position as head of the temple. His past nightmares have dissappeared and in their place, he hears a strange 'voice' calling him. He is seen smoking a cigarette and staring out at the moon, complaining that the 'old fart' priest didn't leave him a lighter. Some time after this, Sanzo sets out to find the mysterious voice that haunts him. He states that he wants to find the person responsible and silence them. He travels to Mount Gogyou, and learns from the villagers of a legend pertaining to the mountain. Pushing away their advice, he climbs the mountain anyway and finds a sort of prison formed out of the rocks. He sees Son Goku for the first time, and lets him out of the prison. Although he has no intention of looking after him, Sanzo takes the yokai back to the temple and becomes his caretaker. Years after that, Sanzo recieves the mission to journey west and stop the Minus Wave - a mysterious signal that makes yokai lose their sanity. Personality Sanzo is not very open to anyone, and sees even the remotest thing as being annoying. He doesn't like children or animals, but seems to be fine around Goku and Hakuryuu. He is cold, short tempered, and a rational thinker; most of the time he won't fight unless absolutely necessary. He is most easily annoyed by Sha Gojyo and Goku bickering constantly. Most of the time he solves this problem by threatening to punish them, and most of the time firing his gun at them to get them to shut up. When they're resting, he usually reads the newspaper and drinks a beer. He cares a lot for his companions, even if he doesn't show it. While he never admits to it, he is still quick to defend others in need. He and Goku spend the most time with each other, owning to the fact that they've know each for so long and Goku looks up to Sanzo. When he was attacked, Sanzo was shocked and wouldn't move, forcing Cho Hakkai to make him move. Realizing what has happened - probably more than Gojyo and Hakkai - he leaves to find the perpetrator (who is later revealed to be Ukoku) and kill him. Weapons Sanzo has two main weapons that he uses periodically; those being his Maten Sutra and the gun he's carried with him since he first became a Sanzo priest. He hardly ever fights without his gun and the Sutra on his shoulders, and is seen as a very formidable foe when forced to fight. Banishing Gun : The "first " revolver in the Saiyuki Anime Saga was a ficticious "break-top" that resembled a stainless Webley. The "second" and final revolver was clearly a stainless steel S&W M36 or "Chief Special", a lightweight 5 shot .38 special with a 2 inch barrel. : A five-shot Smith and Wesson revolver that Sanzo uses in most of the battle he fights. He is an expert marksmen, and hardly misses a target. Sanzo's gun has most likely been modified - due to his priestly activities - and has been called the anime a 'banishing gun.' This gun has the ability to quiet angry spirits and kill yokai. It can also destroy cursed objects, such as the yokai armor from episode 26 of Saiyuki. It can also shoot through seals and magic. It should be noted that no other character's weapon can perform anything mentioned above. Maten Sutra : for other articles related to Maten Kyoumon, See The Founding Scriptures of Heaven and Earth Translated as the 'scripture of darkness' it is the Sutra that Genjyo Sanzo carries. All Sanzo are required to protect one of the five Sutras. Most of the time, it sits on Sanzo's shoulders, and it is mentioned in passing. Kougaiji has tried many times to take the Sutra but has failed. It has been said that with the five Sutras collected, Gyumaoh can be resurrected. The only time Sanzo really uses the Sutra is when he can't use his gun or Goku's diadem has been broken/removed. He is the only character so far to be able to reconstruct Goku's diadem, besides the gods. He is also somewhat of a match to the Sage; as seen when he fights him in the anime. Trivia *A running gag in the series is characters reference to Sanzo as an Old man due to his habit of going to bed early and wearing glasses while reading the newspaper. He is easily annoyed by this, especially when Gojyo calls him that. *So far, Sanzo is always second when it comes to card games. The first being Hakkai and third and fourth belonging to Gojyo and Goku respectively. *Sanzo has been referred to as "Droopy eyes" and "Baldy" (Mostly by Gojyo). *The story of his origin is quite similar to the original version (Chinese Novel - Journey to the West) where Ukoku (Saiyuki Reload) stated that his father has government position but was killed. *His preferred cigarette brand is Marlboro, as seen in Saiyuki manga vol. 9 Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters